WHAT DID YOU DO, SERENA?
by starlily11
Summary: Just a bit of fun. Serena gets bored and decides to entertain herself. However, her idea of fun is very strange. How do the Outers react?


**WHAT DID YOU DO, SERENA?**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Sailor Moon. I own only my imagination, and I can't even control that…

Seiya looked at the girl he loved with a mixture of shock, confusion, and bemusement. The spectacle he was looking at was enough to make her wonder exactly what went on in Serena's blonde head. Of course, she couldn't exactly be considered blonde anymore, considering what had been done to her long, silky tresses. It was obvious that it had been completely intentional; Serena was grinning mischievously, waiting for him to say something. Seiya vaguely wondered how his Princess would react if she were to see this. His Princess was only in the next room.

Finally, the dark haired boy managed form a coherent sentence. "Odango…what did you do?"

"I got bored," the blonde answered with a sweet, innocent smile.

"But _what_ did you _do_?"

"I decided to entertain myself." Serena's grin was even wider. Clearly, she wasn't planning to make this easy by simply spelling it out. She was going to make him drag it out of her bit by bit.

"Isn't this a little bit…drastic?"

"Not at all," Serena answered, her grin now resembling the Cheshire Cat's.

Just then, Yaten walked in. He stopped dead in his tracks when he saw Serena. He stared at her in complete incomprehension for a moment, and then shook his head. "I _don't _want to know," he sighed, and went back into the other room. Serena snickered. Seiya wondered if Serena had completely lost her mind. Taiki exited next.

The chestnut haired boy stared at Serena, circled her twice, and then looked at Seiya. "She's lost it," he declared. Yaten and Kakyuu both entered.

Yaten looked at his Princess and said, "I'm not sure what's wrong with her, but Seiya might be able to fill us in."

Kakyuu looked at Serena with a faint amount of concern. "Seiya, is Serenity-hime all right?"

"I'm fine," Serena smiled.

"She got bored," Seiya explained.

Yaten raised an eyebrow. "She dyed her hair blue because she got bored?"

"And my dad told me not to," Serena added.

"Where's the logic there?" Taiki inquired.

"I'm being a rebellious teenager and a nonconformist at the same time." Serena examined her now sapphire blue locks with satisfaction. "I kind of like it. Maybe I'll keep it this way…"

Seiya's mouth fell open, Kakyuu's eyes widened, and Taiki and Yaten both looked at the Moon Princess like she was insane. Serena burst out laughing at the identical looks of horror on each of their faces. It was obvious that she was enjoying their reactions immensely.

"If I didn't know any better, I'd think you did this just because you knew it would shock everyone," Yaten informed her.

"Well…"

Seiya shook his head with a grin. "What will the Outers say?"

"We'll know soon enough. I called them. They should be here any minute now."

Taiki stated, "It's not going to work. Honestly, an atomic bomb could go off next to Trista and she wouldn't even flinch. Amara will just roll her eyes."

"What about Michelle and Hotaru?"

"Where the other two go, they follow."

"We'll see about that."

The Outers walked in about five minutes later. Amara frowned at the sight of the Starlights, but then reminded herself that they'd protected her Princess when no one else could. She smiled when Serena greeted them cheerfully from off to the side. She noted that all four looked nervous, and turned. What she saw caused her jaw to hit the floor.

Serena watched the reactions of her older Senshi with great amusement. Amara's mouth dropped open, and the sky soldier was reduced to being a blibbering idiot. Michelle gaped at her in shock and no small amount of horror. Trista looked like she was about to have a massive stroke. Hotaru looked at her Princess in confusion and major concern.

"How long does that dye last?" Michelle finally managed to ask.

"Depends. Will someone kill me if I say a month?" Serena grinned. The dye could actually be rinsed out in her next shower, but no one needed to know that. She saw the visitors from Kinmoku do mental sweat drops, and winked.

Amara choked, and one could hear a fuse blowing in Trista's brain. Who knew that the stoic, unshakable Outers could be so thrown off by a little bit of hair dye? Hotaru raised an eyebrow, and continued to look worried.

"A _month_?" Amara managed.

"Possibly. Or it could come out in my next shower. I'm not really sure."

"Why?" Trista managed.

"Dad told me not to, so I did."

Michelle walked over and felt Serena's forehead. "You don't feel warm…are you sure you're all right?"

Serena fell over laughing. "Oh my God…it totally worked!" she gasped out between guffaws.

"What worked?" Hotaru asked, suddenly confused.

"I had a bet with Rae that it was possible to shock you guys to the point of being incoherent. Rae didn't think it was possible. I did, and I set out to prove it. Rae owes me twenty bucks."

"Rae and I are going to have a talk," Trista muttered darkly.

"If it makes you guys feel better, this stuff will come out tonight when I wash my hair."

"Why let us in on it, then?" Yaten demanded.

"I lost a bet against Mina and had to embarrass myself by letting you guys see it," Serena answered.

"Sounds like you need to stop betting, Odango," Seiya told her.

"But it's fun!"

"And it'll also cause Trista to have a stroke every time if you're going to keep pulling stunts like this," Amara informed her.

"Can I still bet at horse races?"

"Do you win?"

"Usually."

"I suppose…"

Serena giggled and danced out of the building. They watched her go, shaking their heads and grinning with exasperation.

"She's going to kill me one of these days," Trista stated. "I thought I was going to have an aneurysm."

"You're not alone," Amara sighed. "I swear, she's sweet as can be, but she has a devilish streak in her for sure."

"She is young," Kakyuu said with a smile. "Let her have her fun."

**The End**


End file.
